


More Human

by random_to_the_core



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Just 8k words of the author trying to prove that robots can love, Light Angst, Nerd!Adrien, No disappointment from me, Robot!Marinette, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, The Miraculous Tales of an Awkward Romance Between A Bot and A Nerd, adrienette - Freeform, ahem, and can be loved, no science no sense, pure fluff and cutesies being cutesies, trust me this is all fluff here, you guys know that rite???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core
Summary: “Your hand is warm.”“It is because my skin has sensors and is able to adapt to the temperature of the environment. My body can absorb and radiate heat, and I have synthetic acceptors that can detect any stimuli within ten feet. See?” She smiled. “I’m human.”Adrien frowned. “No you’re not.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	More Human

**Author's Note:**

> Are you in a mood for some heart-warming Adrienette? Buckle up! : )

The heart and the mind are two entirely different things.

Considering the difference scientifically and biologically, one organ is responsible for keeping you alive and the other is responsible for making you realize why you’re alive in the first place. You cannot choose just one if you want to live. They’re not a pair of kidneys, that removing one can still let you live. Their functions are completely opposite, and yet they are both essential.

But that is all there is to it scientifically.

In the world of emotions, where feelings and imaginations give them entirely different meanings, one’s heart and mind are two completely different paths. You cannot take them both at the same time. The mind gives you logic; it chastises you and warns you beforehand. The heart lets you soar; it shows you the fantasies that provide pleasure, no matter temporary or permanent. All you know that it feels wonderful, and you let yourself drown.

Both these literal and allegorical meanings can only be understood by humans. By souls.

Not by the machines that lived in the world where Adrien grew up.

He  _ despised _ them, these pieces of metals that had overtaken the world and left nothing in the hands of the men who were once recognized for their own handworks. But from what was apparent to the seventeen year old blond, humans themselves were going to be the ones responsible for the demise of humanity. All they had to do was let the artificial intelligence take over, and the rest of the inventions and decisions were mostly made by the machines, the people none the wiser whether these were beneficial or not.

As much as Adrien hated the field of robotics and AI, his cold and neglectful father had always been the prominent name amongst all companies for his uncanny inventions. Perhaps Adrien hated the field because it had somehow made his father distant. Or perhaps, he had become cold towards his father because he had taken up that line of work. He would never know.

All he knew was that ever since his mother died, things were never the same again. She was livelier than everyone —  even Adrien and Gabriel, and her presence was always the reason for warmth in their house. While some parts of the world had grown restless and worried with the sudden evolution at that time, Emilie had always made sure to keep all negative news and talks out of the house and away from her son.

When she was alive, Adrien used to think that everything in the world was fine.

But then she left him forever.

The world of yellow warmth turned blue and cold. The flowers and sunshine disappeared from his vision, leaving him to see the reality.

Machines everywhere. Emotionless. Only following the commands. Working in the forms of programs. Functioning on just 0s and 1s.

Perhaps that was why he despised them. That when his mother died and his father refused to let him go outside and make new friends, he was assigned robots to do the work for him and made him stay inside. He spent five years of his life locked up in the house, with only his father’s  _ experiments _ to chat with.

None of the robots were, or could possibly be, close to a human.

He despised them.

___________________________

He’d become monotone by now.

Adrien was so used to robots running around the house, that he sometimes felt like he’d become one too. Every day was the same. Wake up. Get breakfast served by Natalie (the only human secretary). Go to the study and sit on the computer, while DeskProTeacher taught him his lesson in his artificially cheerful voice. Then get an extra activity done, which included either piano lessons or fencing in the mansion gardens.

If he found nothing else to do after those things, Adrien always decided to study more. It helped to take his mind off of the loneliness he felt, and it helped him in acing his future tests. His eye-sight had considerably weakened, and Adrien always liked wearing his thin-framed glasses. He refused every time someone (or something) recommended for him to get permanent treatment from the advanced hospitals. Those hospitals injected a vaccine containing microchips which were ‘essential for identification as an advanced civilian’.

He’d have the rest of his time free. Since he hardly saw his father’s face after weeks or months, Adrien would mostly spend his time observing every new machine that entered the house.

_ Oh, this one has nice and smooth movements as compared to its previous model. That one can even jump. This one also has skin to make it look a bit human. Egh, this one’s face is going to give me nightmares. “Hey you! RK or whatever your name is, don’t come in my line of sight again.” _

_ “Understood, Mr. Agreste. Have a nice day.” _

Never once did he find a robot that could give so much as a proper smile.

_________________________________

His father called him to his office one day.

Adrien fidgeted with his jacket’s collar, a little nervous for the meeting. His father rarely was the one who called Adrien himself; it was mostly Adrien requesting for company and getting refused.

Before entering the gates, a robot placed his hands on Adrien’s shoulder and said, “Mr. Agreste. It would be better if you don’t wear your spectacles. Your father will most likely ask you to get rid of them again.”

Adrien shrugged the robot’s hand off a bit harshly, but the blond didn’t care. And he knew neither did the robot. However, he took those words into consideration and placed his glasses into the pocket of his jacket.

_______________________

“Adrien,” Gabriel said as he saw his son enter. The dark bags under his eyes and slightly hunched shoulders told Adrien that his father had something really important to announce, as he appeared too tired to care about what he sounded or looked like. For a second sheer concern laced Adrien’s whole being. Was his father sick? Diagnosed with a terminal disease? Was he going to leave him just like his mother had?

Adrien schooled his features when he realized that his father was trying to hide a small smile. It wasn’t a genuine smile, because no, Adrien hadn’t seen that one on him in years. It was a victorious smile. His father’s eyes were gleaming brightly despite his body looking like it was going to give up on him any second. It showed that whatever Gabriel had been working on this time had succeeded or at least given him some sort of profit. But the real question was why it concerned Adrien.

“F-Father?” He stuttered, because that was what had become of him. So socially awkward and shyly introverted that he couldn’t even speak to his own father properly.

Gabriel noticed the tone of voice and seemed to look at his son again, taking in his posture and face. Pain flashed in Gabriel’s eyes at his son’s condition. He’d become frail and unsure of himself, his voice monotonous and his eyes devoid of any strong emotions or color.

At that moment, Gabriel realized that while trying his whole life to create a bot that resembled closest to a human, he caused his own son to lose what made  _ him _ human; emotions.

But he was going to fix that. Because what he had been working on all this time was for Adrien. And finally, all his effort had come to fruition.

“I want you to come with me to my lab today. My friend Phil and I have been working on something for three years, and finally, our team completed one-third of the experiment.” Gabriel rubbed his hands together. “Ask Nathalie to dress you well. You will be meeting some important personalities today, along with the president of Zap Robotics. I expect you to be on your best behavior.”

Adrien looked away, before hesitantly nodding. “Yes, father.” He said meekly and stepped out of the giant office.

_________________________

“This is it!” Phil said as soon as he shook hands with the young Agreste, his eyes gleaming with hardly suppressed excitement. Adrien didn’t get why everyone was so upbeat. Still, the blond gave the old man a nod and a beaming smile, going along with whatever they were going to say next.

People were surrounding Adrien, Phil and Gabriel. All of them were members of the team, waiting anxiously for the news to be announced. Phil took Adrien’s hand once again and brought him in front of a curtain, patting his hand as his eyes grew misty with emotions.

“We’ve done it, young man. We’ve made you the best gift ever. I’m sure you’ll love it!” Phil said. Phil was even older than Gabriel, which was why he had to look up to meet Adrien’s gaze. Adrien looked around in confusion, chuckling nervously.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what everyone is talking about.”

“Oh, you will when I show you what’s behind the curtain.”

“Another robot?” Adrien guessed, unsurprised.

“Yes!” Phil said and Adrien rolled his eyes. But the scientist continued. “But it’s not just any robot. This humanoid is our best creation yet. She is a part of an experiment, and you are the one who is going to help us make history!”

“She?” Adrien asked.

“Before we reveal her to you, you must know that she is still a work in progress, so her existence must remain a secret from the world. But for you, she’ll be a friend. Adrien, we created our first perfectly capable artificially intelligent socializing robot!”

The curtains parted, and everyone around Adrien started clapping as the robot was revealed.

Adrien’s eyes widened.

The skin used this time was perfect porcelain, even dusted a lively hue of pink on the nose and cheeks. Her eyes were closed. Her hair was a shiny black, dead straight locks pulled back into two adorable pigtails. Her lips were full; even glossy with a layer of peachy pink lip-gloss. Her eyelashes were long and curved, visible on her pale skin even from a few steps away.

Overall, this robot looked like the picture of perfection. Her features were Asian, and Adrien guessed it was because Zap Robotics –the company his father had partnership with- was a well-known Chinese company that had hired the best people for the job.

Adrien slowly and cautiously stepped up to her. His heartbeat sped as he found that she looked real even up close. He’d seen many robots in his life. And this robot had no external flaw he could spot. No linings around the eyes that showed lights and wires inside the head. No weird wrinkles around the nose and lips. She wasn’t moving, so he couldn’t yet tell whether she passed the fluency test or not. Then there was also the test whether she moved her lips weird while speaking or not…

Adrien couldn’t help but frown. No matter how beautiful, no matter how perfect, she was a robot. Ignorant of real emotions. Devoid of a soul. Missing a real heart and mind and only making friends based on the programs fed to her. His father really thought that he could solve all of Adrien’s problems and shortcomings by getting him yet another  _ machine _ ?

He didn’t want a friend like that. He was sick of robots.

Adrien tilted his head as he gazed at the soft skin of her cheeks. What material did they use this time anyway? It looked very real. The skin even had soft pores up close. Adrien slowly brought a hand to her face and brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek.

Warm.

It was warm and soft.

Before Adrien could gasp, her eyes fluttered open. Striking blue met emerald green.

Adrien yelped in surprise and backed away immediately, his wide eyes staring at her as she blinked her eyes again and continued to gaze at him, her face blank.

Silence filled the lab as Adrien stared at the girl and she stared back, everyone waiting for a response from either one of them. Phil hesitantly stepped forward when no one said anything. He smiled.

“Marinette, how are you?” He asked casually. Marinette blinked again at her name and smoothly turned her head in Phil’s direction. Then she raised both her eyebrows.

“Ah, hello, Phil.” She nodded at him and then at Gabriel. “Hi, Gabriel.” Said man nodded once.

She had a composed voice.

Her head turned to Adrien again and she paused, not saying anything.

“Who are you?” She finally spoke, her lips curving perfectly around the syllables.

“I-I’m…” Adrien started. He looked at Phil, who nodded encouragingly. Adrien extended a hesitant hand for her to shake. “I’m Adrien. Gabriel Agreste’s son.”

Marinette wore a white cotton full-sleeved dress that ended at her knees. It made him wonder if her arms were not yet covered with skin. She looked at his hand, and slowly, a smile formed on her face. Adrien’s eyes widened only slightly to marvel, when he felt a soft hand in his own.

“Hi, Adrien. My name is Marinette.” A pause. “I am a creation of Gabriel Agreste, along with the team of Zap Robotics. I guess it can be said that I’m the world’s first independent life-like robot, capable of socializing and making friends on my own.” She gave him another smile. Her crystal blue eyes closed slightly and her cheeks lifted attractively when she smiled. She even had a small dimple on her right cheek.

Adrien, not removing his astonished gaze from her face, said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Your hand is warm.”

He heard a few amused chuckles from behind him.

Marinette hunched her shoulders, her eyes positively gleaming. “It is because my skin has sensors and is capable of adapting the temperature of the environment. My body can absorb and radiate heat, and I have synthetic acceptors that can detect any stimuli within ten feet. See?” She smiled. “I’m human.” Phil chuckled excitedly at that.

Adrien frowned. “No you’re not.”

Marinette’s smile softened and she removed her hand from his. Her eyes stared at him blankly. “But I look like one, don’t I?”

“You can look like a human all you want, but you can never be one, Marinette. That is what makes you different from me. You can’t make me your true friend if you don’t even have a heart.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel warned from behind him.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak. “I don’t have a heart yet, but I have a core. I have been designed to make friends, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do, Adrien.” She tilted her head slightly, and Adrien’s eyes narrowed.

Was that a… smirk?

She wasn’t really good at it.

“I will not stop until I befriend you, Adrien.”

__________________________________

She was always tailing behind him.

She sat at the breakfast table with him, studied with him, went to watch his fencing practice, and was currently sitting in the garden while Adrien read a book. It had only been a day since she came into their house, but Adrien was already feeling slightly on edge with her constant presence.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t like other robots. It was just that  _ she wasn’t like other robots. _

Her lips didn’t move weird when she spoke. Her movements were graceful, and none of her limbs made a single sound while moving. Her face wasn’t scary to give him nightmares, either. She was rather pretty to look at.

But she talked more than necessary.

She had a knack for asking him a question after every twenty minutes or so about what he was doing, or what he was thinking. Adrien just brushed her off with either ‘I’m doing nothing’ or ‘nothing that concerns you’ or ‘I’m not thinking, my face just looks like that all the time’.

Adrien peeked a look at her from behind his book to see her sitting a little farther away on the grass. She was looking around at the flowers and trees and birds, her blue eyes curious and wide. Adrien leaned against the tree he was sitting under as he placed his book on his side, looking at her.

She noticed him staring and locked her eyes with his.

“Do you want something?” She asked. Adrien shook his head.

“Then why are you staring?”

Adrien scoffed. “I’m not staring. I’m observing.”

Marinette scoffed as well, suspiciously similar to Adrien’s. “You call openly staring at someone ‘observing’?”

Adrien narrowed his eyes and Marinette raised an eyebrow challengingly.

“Did… did you just sass me?” Adrien leaned forward. Marinette smiled.

“Of course not. I was just teasing you.” She nonchalantly looked away, looking at the flowers again.

“Sassing and teasing are the same things.”

Marinette looked at him again. “So are openly staring and ‘observing’ someone.”

He couldn’t help it. A chuckle broke out from his lips. “I wasn’t staring at you.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Your shoulders were straight and stiff and your pupils had shrunk to a twenty percent. Your lips were tugged down like they do every time you concentrate on something and there were two little lines visible at the edge of your right eye. This posture is clearly the result of either cautiously staring at someone or over-thinking. For you, it’s the former.”

Adrien snorted, and his eyes watered. But he couldn’t hold back the loud laugh that escaped him and he fell down on the ground, clutching his stomach. “A-And you say I’m the one who was staring!”

“But you were!”

Adrien stopped laughing as he heard a sweet tingling sound.

Her giggle.

____________________

Adrien noticed her slowly and gradually getting better at her expressions. But she still preferred keeping her expressions blank. She was artificially intelligent; she knew everything there was to know. But she still liked asking Adrien curious questions, which left him pondering even after he answered her. She looked the same age as him, but sometimes her naivety made her look like a three-year-old. And yet other times she talked like she had lived through the history of the world. She was an open book just as much as she was a deep mystery, and Adrien felt stupid thinking so much about a girl that walked and talked based purely on metal and magnet.

Adrien was walking across the corridor, his books clutched in his hand, when he spotted her outside in the garden. She was bending down to look at a plant. Adrien stopped his stroll to gaze at her, wondering what was going on in her head. She lightly touched the tips of a leaf and a smile formed on her face. Adrien saw her lips move.

Was she… talking to the plants?

Chuckling amusedly to himself, Adrien decided to go and see what the peculiar robot was up to. He spotted her right where she was standing, her upper body bent perfectly to the plant’s height. A thrill went down his spine as he got an idea. She was responsive to any stimuli; at least that was what Phil had said. Adrien also knew that she was a fast reactor.

What would her reaction be if he tried to scare her?

Feeling rather stupid, Adrien tiptoed his way to where she was standing. He heard her pause her small chat with the plants and his breath hitched. Was he caught?

But his unasked question was answered when she started talking again, oblivious to the blond creeping up behind her. “You are a very beautiful plant. I’m sure you’ll grow up to give delicious fruits one day. I’ll make sure to provide you with essential lights every day. Red and blue, specifically.” She said. Adrien stifled an excited laugh as he stood right behind her, acting fast and bringing both his hand to her waist.

“Boo!” He grabbed her from behind, and she straightened immediately. Since his hands were on her waist, Adrien felt a low vibration –the mechanical sound of robotic gears- upon her movement. But that was only for a millisecond as her back hit his face upon straightening and Adrien fell back with a yelp.

“OW!” He scowled as he placed his hand on his nose, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Adrien. Hi.” She looked at him, amused.

Adrien rubbed his nose as his eyes watered. “What are you, a brick wall?! Why is your back so hard!?” He groaned as he bought his hand back to see blood. Great. A bloody nose. And all he wanted was to see a scared robot for once in his life.

Well, at least he found out that her body  _ does _ make machine sounds, if only moved speedily.

Marinette blinked down at him with her blue eyes that were even brighter in the sun. “I’m sure anyone’s back would be hard as a brick wall if you get hit like that. I only straightened because you called me. I am sorry. I didn’t know you were standing so close to me.”

Adrien’s face colored. He groaned as he removed his hand from his nose again. His nose was bleeding too much.

Marinette’s eyes finally zeroed in the red color on his hand. Her lips parted. “Blood.” She said as her eyebrows shot upwards. She sat down in front of him and took his hands away from his face. Adrien watched with wide eyes as she cupped both his cheeks in her soft hands and neared his face. His breath hitched.

She titled his head upwards and reached into her pocket, taking out a handkerchief. She rolled it and placed it on his nose. It smelled nice.

“Stay here, I’ll get Nathalie.” She ordered and stood up, running inside the mansion. Adrien continued to stay where he was, realizing that for the first time, a robot ordered him.

And he obeyed.

__________________

“Adrien!” He heard her call him and halted his steps to his room. A smile formed on his face. This was the first time she called him, and not the other way around. He saw her jog towards him with a small thermos in her hand, her pigtails bobbing behind her. She didn’t break a sweat, of course. Neither did she pant as she found him on the other side of the hall.

“What’s up, Mari?” He asked her casually. He’d given her that name. Mari. It was small and simply cute. It suited her. She had made a face when he’d suggested the name, starting a lecture on how in some language he couldn’t remember ‘Mari’ meant dead. He’d brushed that off.

He only called her Mari because he liked it.

The robot gave him a small smile and held up the thermos. Her eyes seemed to scan his whole body before they settled back on his emerald ones. “You still have a slight cold. So I made you herbal tea.”

Adrien gawked. “ _ You _ , made me herbal tea?” He pointed at her for emphasis. She raised an eyebrow.

“Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

“Wait- so you went to the  _ kitchen _ , that’s on the other side of this awfully big mansion, learned to make herbal  _ tea _ , and came back all the way to my room to  _ give _ it to me?” He asked, an amused smile threatening to form on his lips.

She shrugged. “You don’t act like it’s such a big deal. I noted the ingredients from the internet and asked the chef to tell me where everything was. It wasn’t hard to make, and running around the mansion is never a problem for me. I heard from Nathalie that your cold hasn’t gotten any better, and it is my responsibility to- you are laughing.” She stated, and Adrien’s muffled snickers exploded into chuckles.

She stared at him, dead-panned, and Adrien raised a hand. “I-I’m sorry! I’m happy, I really am! Thank you.” He took the thermos from her hands and she folded her arms. Adrien rubbed a hand behind his neck. “It’s just that… I’m flattered that you’d do so much for me.”

“Of course I would. You are my best friend.”

Adrien’s smile turned teasing. “Aw, you  _ do _ care.”

“Believe it or not, Adrien.” She said as she stepped forward, “But I do.” She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and rested her head on his shoulder. Adrien felt all the air leaving his lungs. It wasn’t that she was a robot, or that she hugged him too hard to squeeze him to death.

It was because the hug felt real. More real than any human had ever given him. Other than his mother.

Her arms were soft and smooth like silk as she wrapped them around his waist, and her head felt perfect on his shoulder, being just the right weight. Adrien brought his hands up -one holding the warm thermos- and slowly wrapped them around her body. Her whole body was warm. Adrien felt his eyes moisten.

“You-” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “You’re warmer than usual.”

He immediately felt weird saying it. But Marinette’s soft chuckle brought him out of his thoughts as he felt her hug just a tad tighter. “I’m emitting thermal radiations to warm you up. It will help with the cold.”

Adrien’s face slowly turned red. “It- It will?” He managed to choke out.

“Yes.” She said. How was her voice so soft?

Adrien suddenly felt his face turn even warmer as she nuzzled into his neck. His heart stuttered.

What was this? Why was he suddenly feeling like this over a bot? She didn’t mean any of what she said. She was just doing what was taught to her. Friendly gestures.

Then why was he hugging her tighter?

“…Adrien?”

A new voice made Adrien jump. Apparently he was the only one who was startled out of the hug. Marinette had no plans of pulling away, so the blond grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled back himself, his face flushed. He found Nathalie standing there, eyes slightly wide behind her glasses.

“What… are you doing?” She asked him unsurely, since she never conversed with the robots, considering them unimportant and unworthy of attention. But Marinette decided to answer her anyway.

“I’m giving him my body heat-”

“-UH NO. THAT’S NOT- SHE ISN’T-” Adrien started loudly. Nathalie continued to gape at him while Marinette simply blinked once, tilting her head.

“…Nothing.” He finally said and looked away from both of them.

_________________________

“How is Marinette progressing with her emotions, Adrien?” His father asked as he sipped from his mug of coffee, his gaze not moving away from the papers the man held in his hands. Adrien snapped his gaze up to look at his father, his fist clenched.

“Excuse me, what?” Adrien gritted, as if not believing what his father was saying.

His father still didn’t bother to look up as he picked up a few blueprints from his desk that was covered in papers, tools and finished cups of caffeine. Gabriel pinned them on the board as he repeated, “Marinette. Is she expressing herself well? I think that by now she should have practiced how to properly interact and communicate humanly. You  _ do  _ have quite an open and animated personality. That is the reason she’s been assigned to live here for a while.” Gabriel said, oblivious to his sons sharpening glare and slowly shaking fists. “After she learns general emotions, she’ll be taken to the next part of the experiment, that will be-”

“Is Marinette all that you’re going to talk about?” Adrien gritted out and Gabriel paused. His eyebrows creased as he removed his hand from the blueprints and turned to see his son’s now reddening eyes and heavy breathing. “Not so much as a hello? No asking how I’ve been all this time? You’re not even going to mention that we’re seeing each other after forty-two days?” Adrien's voice slowly rose. “All you have to ask your son is  _ about how your robots are doing? _ !”

Gabriel slowly removed his glasses. “Adrien.”

“Yes! I know! I’m talking back and I’m a disappointment to you. But I have my own limits!” He said as a tear leaked and his voice cracked, a vein on his neck bulging. His yells echoed in the expansive office. “I was nervous the whole day when you said you wanted to see me. But I was hopeful that even if it’s been more than a month you finally called me to let me know that we can spend some time together! That I can be out and away from those machines loitering the house and for once go in the company of some real human friends! But all you ask me as soon as you see me is whether your robot is doing  _ fine _ or not?”

“I created her for you!” Gabriel snapped. Adrien flinched back but held his gaze. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose as he started a little slowly this time. “I created her so that you can have a perfect friend. A companion to share everything with even if I’m not around. I-” Gabriel took a deep breath. “I spent all this time trying to create someone as perfect as your mother, Adrien.” Gabriel guiltily looked up to see Adrien’s wide betrayed eyes.

And then Adrien chuckled. But it was humorless.

“Mom was never perfect, father. But she cannot be replaced. Thank you so much for neglecting your son just to give him a fucking piece of metal.” Gabriel glared at Adrien, but he turned around and started walking out. Before he left, he turned his moist and despondent eyes to his so called father again. “Oh, and as for your  _ creation _ . She’s doing perfectly fine. She is as expressive as a heartless and soulless robot can be.”

And then he slammed the door shut.

Adrien fast-paced towards his room and opened his door, slamming it shut behind him and leaning against it to let his tears fall. He jumped when he heard a sound and looked up to see Marinette turning around at the sound of the door. She was wearing a pink dress and a pink jacket, her hair in her signature pigtails. She was holding a flower bouquet in her hands.

“I brought you flowers.” She simply stated, smiling as she turned around and walked closer to him. She paused a few feet away and Adrien didn’t move, only turning his head away from her with a scowl.

“You are crying.”

“No shit.” He spat.

Marinette blinked a few times, seeming to be taken aback. But she took a small step towards him and he hissed in frustration.

“Your stress levels are extremely high, Adrien. Your heart rate is high, too. You know that keeping this much frustration bottled up can affect your-”

“Don’t talk your stupid robotic crap on me, Marinette!” Adrien yelled. He glared at her and pointed his finger in her face. “ _ You’re _ the cause of all this.  _ You’re _ the reason we’ve come down to this!”

Marinette frowned. She stepped closer and placed her hand on his arm. “But if you just tell me-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” He snapped. “I DON’T WANT YOU NEAR ME, YOU STUPID ROBOT!” He pushed her, and Marinette’s eyes widened as she felt back on her butt. Her hands went stiff, before they relaxed and fell limply on her sides. She kept sitting there with her eyes looking straight at the door in front of her, her features showing her shock.

Adrien rushed into his room and sat down on his couch, ruffling his hair and finally sobbing. Marinette didn’t move from her place. She stared ahead at the door.

Only the blonds’ painful sobs echoed in the room.

“I’m hurt.” Her soft voice finally echoed in the room when Adrien’s sobs died down.

Adrien looked up with his swollen eyes. “You’re not.”

“I am.” She said, but her voice was plain. Adrien looked behind him to find her still sitting on the floor. For some reason, he felt guilty. Robot or not, he pushed a girl. He felt horrible.

“Marinette?” He called her softly, guiltily. From the corner of his eye he saw her finally standing up. She started slowly walking up to Adrien, and he felt himself shrink. He didn’t know what to say or do. Or even what to think, if he was being honest.

She stopped at the other end of the couch and kept looking at Adrien plainly. Adrien didn’t meet her gaze.

“I’m hurt.” She repeated. Adrien felt his eyes fill up with tears again. He didn’t know if he wanted to feel hatred or sympathy towards this unique girl.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“No.”

Adrien looked up, confused. “No?”

“No, I’m not hurt because you pushed me.” Her eyebrows creased and her lips tugged down, almost quivering. “I’m hurt because you’re hurting.”

Whatever Adrien wanted to say died in his throat. He continued to look at her pained face as he gulped, his Adam apple bobbing. She sat down beside him and looked down at his hand, as if debating something. Then she gently placed her hand on his. “I want to make you happy again. I can’t see you sad, Adrien. I care about you, remember?”

Adrien’s face contorted, and before he could control himself, he dove forward and wrapped her in a hug, making a surprised ‘oh!’ release from her lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her middle and buried his head in the nape of her neck, letting his sobs out. They fell back against the couch, and Marinette immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“I should hate you!” He said between sobs as Marinette held him. “You’re the reason my father is like this! He doesn’t love me at all!”

“He  _ does _ love you. He loves you a lot, Adrien.” Marinette said but Adrien shook his head, his tears continuing to wet her shoulder. Adrien stilled as he heard the sound of a recording.

It was coming from Marinette.

_ ‘What do you think about the initiation process?’ _

_ “It’s fine. But it might need more work.’ _

_ ‘Oh! Oh! Oh! It blinks! *laughter and whooping* It fucking blinks!’ _

Adrien slowly raised his head to realize that the sound was coming from her throat. The place from where her own voice emitted. She was playing an old recording.

_ ‘-And do you think Adrien will love it?’ _ Adrien’s breath hitched at the familiar voice. Gabriel.

_ ‘He absolutely will! Trust me, he’ll be dancing around happily.’ _

_ ‘That’s… relieving, honestly. I just want my son to be the happiest boy in the world. He deserves all the best things. Hopefully… *sigh* this robot can give him everything I never had in me to give.’ _

The sounds ended. There was silence. Then Adrien felt Marinette’s throat vibrate slightly when she spoke. It made him realize how close he was to her neck.

“I picked this up when they turned me online and connected my AI to the internet. I think I learned more curse words from the scientist than from the actual web.” Adrien chuckled, and Marinette copied it.

“Those motherfuckers.”

Adrien laughed against her, his eyes closed. Marinette smiled wider.

“Swearing doesn’t suit you, Mari. But still, thank you.” Adrien murmured. “I needed that.”

Marinette hummed as she brushed her fingers in his hair. “Unnecessary information, but I can feel your lips move against my neck.”

Blood rushed to Adrien’s head. He quickly pulled his head away to look up at her, but then realized that their faces were also too close. He gulped. “Y-You can? I’m sorry… I didn’t know-”

“Didn’t know that all of my skin can feel everything?” She asked. Adrien’s face flushed redder, if it was even possible.

“O-Oh?”

Marinette smirked. When he started stuttering, Marinette just shushed him and placed his head back on her chest. But this time, Adrien didn’t close his eyes. He kept his eyes open wide and his lips in a tight line.

He felt her body vibrate. Adrien frowned. “What’s happening?” Adrien asked.

Marinette answered immediately, “I’m vibrating. Slow and steady vibrations tend to relax humans and make them feel safe and comfortable. I’ll increase my temperature a few points, too. Do you want me to play you a song?”

Adrien smiled. “No, no, don’t play any song. Just,” He nuzzled into her. “This is just fine.”

“Okay.” Marinette said and started stroking his hair. Seconds passed, then minutes, and then almost an hour. Adrien fell fast asleep in her arms. Marinette let her hand stay in his head and she turned to sleep mode and closed her eyes, letting the vibrations continue automatically.

At one point Adrien opened his eyes and looked up to see her sleeping, her features as perfect as always. He smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss her cheek softly, that was still warm to keep him comfortable. His heart fluttered, but he was never going to admit it to anyone.

There was also a point when Gabriel hesitantly tried to talk to his son, but opened the room to see the sight of his son cuddling with the robot, both of their cheeks colored and eyes peacefully closed in slumber. Gabriel found a small sad smile grace his lips, as he decided to leave them be.

_____________________

Adrien was sitting outside in the garden on a bench in front of his mother’s statue and reading a book. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind him. A smile automatically found his lips. Before he could say her name, Marinette took off his spectacles and pecked him on his cheek. Adrien’s whole world stopped.

He continued to owlishly stare at her as she rounded the bench and sat down next to him. “Hi, Adrien!” She said cheerfully. Adrien opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Marinette smiled again and tilted her head. Adrien picked up his book and stubbornly looked at the words on the pages again before realizing he wasn’t wearing his glasses. “Hey, Mari.” He mumbled and took them from her hand.

No fair. She couldn’t just do that without a warning.

He’d long gotten immersed in the book again when she suddenly spoke up. “Do you know what day it is today?”

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t.”

“It’s The International Siblings day!”

Adrien looked at her warily. “So…?”

“So as you are Mister Gabriel Agreste’s son, and I’m his creation, this technically makes me your sister!”

Adrien choked on his own tongue. “W-What?! No it doesn’t! Whoever gave you  _ that _ idea?” Adrien yelled.

“It was a spontaneous assumption.”

“Well, stop assuming. We’re not siblings.” Adrien said. Marinette opened her mouth but Adrien beat her to it. “End of discussion. I don’t want to talk about this again.”

_____________________________

The heart and the mind are two entirely different things.

Whether literal or allegorical, the difference between the two is immense. And Adrien had finally come to realize that. Because while his mind told him that it was stupid, irrational, totally impossible. His heart said there was no helping it.

He was falling in love with Marinette.

He was falling slowly and deeply, and the more he saw her the more his heart clenched. If it was impossible to love a robot forever, then Marinette was making it even harder for Adrien to stop. Her face clouded his mind, her voice shadowed his heart, and her existence invaded his dreams.

But he knew that he had to choose one path. Either the mind or the heart. The mind was the safe choice; it was logical and realistic. But the heart gave tempting offers. All he knew was that it felt wonderful, and he was letting himself drown.

He couldn’t have things with Marinette that he could with a normal girl. She was a robot. Her every action was voluntary. She couldn’t react to anything involuntarily. She couldn’t feel pleasure. She couldn’t feel emotions. She could detect them, yes. But she couldn’t feel them.

She would never feel what it was like to want to kiss someone so badly. She would never understand what it felt like to want to spend your whole life with someone. She wouldn’t know what to feel when a man proposed to her. She could never know what it felt like to have her own children someday.

And yet he was falling for her.

Did that make him selfish?

______________________

“You look frustrated.” She stated as she turned in his direction. They were sitting on the bench again, the sky dull because of the dark clouds in the sky. Marinette’s knee touched Adrien’s. He fidgeted. “Of course I am.” He said, irritated.

“Why is that?” Marinette asked as she rested her head in her palm, leaning her elbow against her knee.

Adrien glanced at her, and then looked away. “Reasons.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Reasons that you can’t share with me?”

Adrien huffed. Marinette straightened and tried to meet his gaze. “Adrien,” She said playfully, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. He refused to answer. “ _ Adrien _ ,” She tried again.

Adrien decided to admit defeat and finally met her gaze. “What  _ is it?” _

Marinette just smiled. “You should date someone.”

Adrien spluttered. “W-Why do you say that?”

Marinette looked away. “You are eighteen now. Don’t boys your age already have a girlfriend? You should find someone special, too. Perhaps it will reduce this unknown frustration that you feel.”

“I don’t need a girlfriend.” Adrien said. “Why are you suddenly so persistent, anyway?”

Marinette rubbed her hands on her dress, patting the dress down on her knees. “I learned just now that teenagers, specifically boys, like to date at this time of their age. Not having what they want makes them sexually frustrated, and…”

Adrien’s face continued to grow red the more she talked. He placed his hand on her knee and she paused. “Where are you gathering all of that from, Marinette?”

She blinked at him attractively. “From the internet.”

“Can you please… disconnect from the internet or something?” He mumbled.

Marinette giggled. “I can’t, Adrien. My AI basically works on the internet. I was just mentioning all of that to suggest something to make you happy.” She leaned forward, a smile on her lips yet a worried crease between her eyebrows. “I worry about you.”

Adrien took in her eyes, sparkling bluer every day. He didn’t know if she polished her skin, but it looked glowing and bright today. Adrien took in her face; the crease of the perfect eyebrows, the slight wrinkle of her cute button nose, the tugging down of her attractive pink lips. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. His heart fluttered when she leaned into his hand, her eyes never moving from his.

Adrien stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Why are you cold?”

“It is because I haven’t activated warmers yet. Do you want me to?”

Adrien nodded. “I want you to be warm every time I touch you.” He commanded, albeit a little flustered because the words didn’t sound appropriate.  _ I want you to be warm so that you can feel alive _ .

Marinette nodded and the warmth returned to her face. Adrien smiled, stroking her cheek again.

She continued to gaze at him as she said, “Did you know that I’m also able to blush?” Adrien blinked and raised both his eyebrows. “You are?”

She nodded. “Do you want me to blush for you?” She asked innocently.

_ Blush… for me? _

Adrien nodded shyly, his own cheeks pink behind his glasses. He stifled a gasp as Marinette’s nose and cheeks turned a lovely rosy pink. She smiled, this one a soft timid stretch of her lips as she continued to silently gaze into his eyes.

Adrien closed his gaping mouth and looked down at her lips, licking his own. His gut urged him and he quickly leaned forward, placing his lips on hers.

They were warm. And they were soft and sweet and tasted just like the lip gloss she wore all the time. Marinette sat completely still and didn’t do anything as Adrien covered her lips with his and then quickly pulled back. He turned his red face away from her.

She spoke after an uncomfortably long gap.

“You kissed me.” She said.

“I-I know.” He said, already regretting his decision. What was he thinking? Why would he do that? What if she reported it back to the creators and everyone started thinking he was a creep?

“And it wasn’t platonic. Your heart rate spiked up while your breathing was shallow. Your lips placed more pressure on mine than for it to be an affectionate peck, and the kiss lasted more than two seconds.”

“Do you really have to say all that?!” Adrien huffed as he hunched lower, wanting the earth to swallow him. He really was an idiot, feeling flustered by a robot.

“But it made you happy. The gesture resulted in a rush of serotonin and dopamine in your body. And now I’m happy because you’re happy.”

Adrien looked at her. “You… you’re happy?”

Marinette smiled. “I liked the kiss. Can we do it again?”

Adrien quickly faced her and leaned forward excitedly, and this time Marinette cupped his face in her hands. They kissed properly this time and Marinette reciprocated, making Adrien’s heart soar with bursting affection and feelings of fireworks. They pulled apart and Adrien gasped for breath, but Marinette pulled him in again, closing her eyes. Adrien felt Marinette’s lips heat up, to the point that kissing her became difficult.

He pulled back and panted, his face flushed wonderfully, as he stared at the girl in front of him with stars in his eyes.

Marinette parted her lips as she gazed back at Adrien. She released what sounded like a ghost of a sigh.

“Do you feel strange tingles in your body, Adrien?”

Adrien closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. He nodded.

Marinette smiled brightly. “I do, too.”

_____________________________

This was something that needed to be informed to the Labs immediately.

Marinette was panicking. She sometimes got irritated, sometimes sad, and then other times she was laughing without a reason. She walked up to Adrien one day and mentioned that the chemicals the creators had stored inside her had suddenly started activating and flowing through her body, making her queasy.

Adrien called Phil immediately and Phil excitedly told him that part one of the experiment had finally been completed, and that they could proceed with the next part. Adrien understood none of that.

So when they still had time to go to the Labs, and Adrien sat with Marinette while holding her hands, he asked her if she knew what was going on.

“Ah,” She smiled, “I guess it won’t matter if I tell you now.

My body is made up of all the organs exactly like that of humans. Your father and Zap Robotics have been working all these years to create a robot by following every part of a human body to see if they can create synthetic organs. Since they couldn’t actually place all of them yet, they decided to give me the rest of the body and only work on my emotions for the time being. 

They wanted for me to live based on how humans live; with my organs working and keeping me alive. The idea was to implement the implantation of synthetic organs in humans in the future if the experiment were a success, while at the same time promoting me as the world’s first semi-biological robot. But they needed hormones for the working of my organs, and in my rare case, the hormones required understanding of feelings. Now that I realize what emotions are, they are going to give me a proper body, with even some real organs working accordingly with my synthetic ones!

My heart is called a core, my kidneys are called drainers. My mind, artificially intelligent. But despite the different names, I have humanistic systems. But most importantly,” She took a shocked Adrien’s hands in hers. “I will have a heart and mind that really works, Adrien.” Her cheeks colored, though artificially for now. “A mind that will always remember your name and a heart that will love you forever.”

Adrien gasped, his eyes moistening as he managed to give her a watery smile. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. “You really love me?” He asked, his voice an almost whisper.

Marinette nodded, and a giddy chuckle escaped her lips. However, she frowned suddenly and removed her hands from his. “There is just one thing that my body will not have.”

“What is that?” Adrien asked, but he wasn’t scared. He had Marinette with him just the way he wanted her, and he honestly wouldn’t want her any other way. Her having a proper body was good news, miraculous even. But Adrien already knew that he loved her with all his heart no matter what shape or form she was.

Marinette looked down and frowned deeper, and Adrien lifted her chin to make her meet his tender gaze.

“What is it?” He asked softly and encouragingly.

Marinette took a few seconds to respond.

“I won’t be able to reproduce.”

Adrien’s hand retracted and his eyes almost fell out of his sockets. His face bloomed red as he looked away, not expecting her to say that of all things.

Well, this was just awkward.

“Oh…” He said, his ears burning.

Marinette nodded pensively. She then picked up her head and cupped Adrien's face, giving him a still hopeful smile. “But you don’t mind, do you? I might not be able to reproduce, but I can have se-”

“Y-You don’t have to word it! I get it!”

___________________________

Everyone in the lab stopped talking and gawked as Marinette and Adrien walked in, hand in hand with beaming smiles on their faces. They both stopped in front of a surprised Gabriel and a gaping Phil as Marinette waved at them excitedly. Adrien only looked at the ground shyly.

“I’m sorry Phil,” Marinette said, “But I think I wasn’t able to complete your mission. I couldn’t really befriend Adrien Agreste.” She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

“I fell in love with him instead.”

__________________________

**BONUS:**

“Gabriel,” Phil whispered as he looked at Marinette and Adrien talking and flirting with each other in a corner of the Lab. Gabriel, eyeing the same sight as his scientist friend, hummed distractedly. “What is it?”

“Do you think we’re going to make two major world records instead of just one?”

“How is that?”

“The World’s First Artificial Human,  _ and _ the World’s First Human-Robot Marriage?”

“Phil. Just shut up and do your work, will you?”

__________________________

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOSH THIS LONG ASS SHIT TOOK UP MY PRECIOUS TIME. BUT IT JUST. WOULDN'T. LEAVE. MY. MIND.  
> Please don’t science me, just comment to let me know that my effort didn’t go to waste :’)


End file.
